undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune
A Long Road to Fortune is a story created by PBR Sharpshoot. It is the first story within The Runes. Please note that A Long Road to Fortune is a graphic story by nature, and heavy use of profanity and descriptive violence is present with frequency. Reader discretion is highly advised. Plot A Long Road to Fortune tells the story of Ashton, a young man with a lonesome past that led him to drift down the wrong path. His subsequent reintegration into society is promptly halted by the undead apocalypse. With little to no loved ones left and the hatred of an entire municipality still haunting him, Ashton and those who have survived up until now, will literally have to find fortune amongst the ruins of their former world. Timeline The apocalypse begins on the exact date of April 18th, 2010. The main setting of the story is the town of Tecpan de Galeana, located in the Mexican state of Guerrero. Issues Story Specials */Banshee/ (Prologue) - (Released Date: January 5th, 2014) Chapter 1 Volume 1 - Nunca Más */Issue 1/ - Third World (Release Date: January 8th 2013) */Issue 2/ - The Lion's Sacrifice (Release Date: January 9th 2013) */Issue 3/ - Return (Release Date: January 10th 2013) */Issue 4/ - A Long Road to Fortune (Release Date: January 15th 2013) *Issue 5 - Trauma '''(Release Date: January 24th 2013) */Issue 6/ - '''Hero (Release Date: January 28th 2013) Volume 2 - New Meaning */Issue 7/ - Live and Let Die Again (Release Date: February 16th 2013) */Issue 8/ - Finger on the Trigger (Release Date: March 16th 2013) */Issue 9/ - Colosseum (Release Date: March 23rd 2013) */Issue 10/ - Anna '''(Release Date: April 22nd 2013) */Issue 11/ - '''Past Mistakes (Release Date: May 5th 2013) *Issue 12 - Seasons Change (Release Date: May 18th 2013) Volume 3 - Who Can It Be Now? */Issue 13/ - Condescending Memories (Release Date: June 28th 2013) */Issue 14/ - The Cry (Release Date: June 29th 2013) */Issue 15/ - Cat (Release Date: July 24th 2013) */Issue 16/ - Mouse (Release Date: October 6th 2013) */Issue 17/ - Shades of Color (Release Date: October 16th 2013) */Issue 18/ - La Costa Grande (Release Date: October 18th 2013) Chapter 2 Volume 4 - Journey */Issue 19/ - ABBA (Release Date: October 25th 2013) */Issue 20/ - Wind of Change (Release Date: October 31st 2013) */Issue 21/ - Hell Frontier (Release Date: November 9th 2013) *Issue 22 - Demon (Release Date: November 17th 2013) *Issue 23 - Company (Release Date: November 29th 2013) */Issue 24/ -''' Away with the Wind''' (Release Date: November 30th (2013) Volume 5 - Would You Take The Future for Granted? */Issue 25/ -''' In Deep Addiction''' (Release Date: December 10th 2013) *Issue 26 - Home (Release Date: December 13th (2013)) */Issue 27/ - Shrouded Shadow (Released Date: December 16th 2013) */Issue 28/ - My Desire (Release Date: December 20th 2013) */Issue 29/ - Reflection '''(Release Date: December 27th 2013) */Issue 30/ - '''Undead Academics (Release Date: December 31st 2013) Volume 6 - Come This Far To Get A Taste */Issue 31/ - We Breathe, We Live, We Try (January 25th, 2014) */Issue 32/ - A Toast to the Past (January 29th, 2014) */Issue 33/ - A Toast to the Future (February 8, 2014) */Issue 34/ - Color This Black Heart (February 23, 2014) */Issue 35/ - Rue (April 20, 2014) */Issue 36/ - Let The Smiles Last (May 20, 2014) Chapter 3 Volume 7 */Issue 37/ - Tenexpa (March 14, 2015) */Issue 38/ - Blades of Glory '(December 31, 2015) */Issue 39/ - '''The Children of Tomorrow ' */Issue 40/ - 'Twice Removed ' */Issue 41/ - ' Agonize Like Me ' */Issue 42/ - 'Ember Falls ' Related Stories *Wild World *UFSW Hunger Games Season 2 *Haunted Castle *Among Damned Civils Characters Part 1 ''While '''Ashton and Liza are the protagonists of the story, these others also hold major focus to the storyline, being main characters.'' *Ashton *Liza Cabrera *Sergeant Mendoza *Valdez *Mario Galeana *Yuri Baltazar *Paloma Avila *Mr. Chet For a full list of characters, click here. Alternatively, if you wish to see a full list of characters but devoid of spoilers, click here. Please be aware that clicking on any of the names listed above will lead you straight to spoilers. Accolades NOTE: SOME AWARDS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. General UFSW= *UFSW Featured Story (January 2nd, 2014 - March 8th, 2014) |-|UFSW Winter 2013 Awards= Wins *'Outstanding Supporting Female' - Yuri Baltazar *'Outstanding Issue, Chapter, Or Episode Title' - The Lion's Sacrifice Nominations *'Outstanding Supporting Male' - Mr. Chet *'Outstanding Action Scene' - Hell Frontier *'Outstanding Character Relationship' - Ashton and Liza |-|UFSW 2nd Annual Awards= Wins * : Paloma Avila * : Ashton and Liza Cabrera * : Ashton (Shared with his author, PBR Sharpshoot. They beat Reck Thum for it). Nominations * : Liza Cabrera * : "Color This Black Heart" * : A Long Road to Fortune * : A Long Road to Fortune * : PBR Sharpshoot (Shared with Wild World) |-|UFSW 3rd Annual Awards= Wins * : Francisco Navaja * : Blades of Glory * : The Life and Times of Mimi Arguello Nominations * : Aranza "Mimi" Arguello * : Aranza "Mimi" Arguello * : Safe Zone vs Cartel * : Blades of Glory News Columm *ALRTF is currently having an overhaul on some issues I've already written (but have not yet published) and just want to improve on. I'm now going to try and follow a story format similar to that of David Simon's The Wire (September 28th, 2013). *A small Mr. Chet spin-off is officially in development. The release date is still very uncertain. It is planned to include at least 21 issues (December 27th, 2013). *Going to be giving present tense writing a try now. It proved to be pleasurable when writing Banshee (Janurary 12th 2013). *Character deaths will become highly recurring starting Chapter 3 (January 12th 2013). Trivia *A Long Road to Fortune was originally going to be called "The Walking Dead: A Long Road to Fortune". The "The Walking Dead" part of the title was later dropped, as it became unfitting to the evolution of the story. **Plus fuck Kirkman *A Long Road to Fortune will be split into 2 parts. Part 2 is planned to start after Volume 12 and run for 48 issues, concluding A Long Road to Fortune with 120 issues. *A wide array of current events regarding cartel and drug violence, political corruption, political and corporate greed, and more served as the main basis of inspiration for A Long Road to Road. *A Long Road to Fortune also takes inspirtation from Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke, ''Amy Tan's ''The Joy Luck Club, David Simon's The Wire, and greek tragedy. *The amazing photograph utilized to create the banner is titled A Road to Nowhere in Particular and it was taken by Phil Koch. *In the author's hypothetical UFSW Kart, the story is represented by default racers Ashton and Liza, as well Mimi appearing as an unlockable racer. Despite this, only one track, Tecpan de Galeana early in the "Infected cup", represents ALRTF. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:Active Stories Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Stories Category:The Runes Category:The Runes Stories